Cutter heads of the type defined above are largely employed as milling tools in the metal processing industry and may be operable at widely different rotary speeds, depending on the material to be cut and the type of the cutter blades employed. In a cutter head of this type it is essential that the cutter blades employed be adjustable with the highest precision with regard to the position of their cutting edges relative to the mounting body of the cutter head at all rotary speeds for which the cutter head is intended. Particularly for integrated manufacturing system with automatic process monitoring, automatic tool change and automatic wear monitoring it is essential that the cutter blades be fixedly retained in their positions relative to the mounting body during the cutting operation. This is of particular importance in the case of high-speed milling machines operating at high rotational speeds as a result of which the various fastener and adjustment elements of the cutter head are subjected to extremely strong forces, particularly as regards the centrifugal forces created by the high rotational speeds.